A Stranger II
by RosyPaths
Summary: Sequel for A Stranger. With him gone, what was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to get a grip of the life that she had lived before him? Kag/Sessh. COMPLETE
1. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sitting in a car, Hojo's, Kagome was on her way back home. Her eyes were red with tears that kept falling despite her trying to wipe them away. She just felt so defeated.

Her friend seemed to be really worried of her but she was hardly caring right now. They had been looking all over for her after she had just disappeared from the audience at the end of the show. Then Miroku had been shocked to see her flee from the stadium sobbing like she had just been stabbed to the heart.

With trembling fingers Kagome brought the white piece of a business card before her eyes, sniffing. There was his number, his name. She closed her eyes, letting her hand fall. The woman turned her head to look out of the car window. It was starting to rain outside, the air turning chilly. She was overreacting, she knew…

"Kagome..?"

She did not turn to look at Yuka; instead she turned her face even further away from her fellow passengers, hiding behind her hair. She could see from the reflection of the glass how Yuka turned back to Ayame and the two changed worried glances. Kagome tired to gulp down the bit that had arisen to her throat. She felt like bursting into tears again.

When Hojo pulled to the side from the traffic before Kagome's home shrine the said woman opened the car door and stepped into the rain, closing the door with a bang and running off towards the stairs. She heard Eri call her name uncertainly over the sound of the traffic but she didn't turn back to look, nor did she stop. She just ran.

At the top of the long stairs she paused to pant. Her hands were shaking and her lower lip was trembling. Closing her eyes she buried her face into her hands, tears starting to fall.

Kagome walked over to the Goshingboku, stumbling over the wooden fence surrounding the tree to rest her back against the tree trunk. She bit her teeth together to quieten the sobs, lifting her eyes to look up at the braches of the ancient tree. It had surely been through so much more than she had. And look how it had survived…

Kagome gasped for air, feeling the tension inside her lessen as she sobbed. She wrapped her arms around herself, not caring if the rain was soaking her. It actually felt better, letting the cold rain bring her back to reality.

In the rain her tears mixed with the falling water drops, making everything seem like it could be better after the rainstorm had passed.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

After some time that to her felt like a little eternity Kagome walked to the door, going in. Everybody was sleeping already so she was extra quiet. Peeling off her wet dribbling coat and shoes she picked them to her arms, walking upstairs and to the bathroom. She closed the door quietly after her, witching on the bathroom light.

Hanging her coat to dry up and peeling off some more wet clothes she started noticing how she was shivering from the cold.

"Stupid…" she scolded herself. It was not worth getting pneumonia for this…

Taking a towel and rubbing her skin dry and warmer she started to feel like she could make it to tomorrow. She spent a good while rubbing her black strands damp, sitting on the toilet seat, denying herself to even start thinking about anything that made her feel like going into another fit of crying.

It was some time past midnight when she finally went to her room, pulling on a sweater and pair of old comfortable pyjama pants she crawled under the covers and closed her eyes. Something warm was pressing up against her legs, purring. Kagome didn't need to look to know it was Buyo. The calmness of the cat affected her positively and made her think everything was not as bad as she just thought. She felt exhausted and when she closed her eyes she fell into unconsciousness in minutes.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The next morning Kagome felt her responsibility to call her friends and explain her behaviour, or at least tell them that she was alright.

Eri was the first one she called, and her friend sounded uncharacteristically quiet and serious when they talked. In the end, all three friends forgave her; happy to hear she was feeling better.

She showed up at work on time, and Sango was there early too, waiting for her. There was a frown on her brow as she confronted her. "Miroku told me something but I'm confused…" she started. "What happened, Kagome?"

Kagome froze, then gulped and opened her mouth to start, but sighed, casting her eyes down. "He was there."

"Your man?" Sango asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru was there, one of the performers of the circus."

Sango's eyes widened and her brows rose up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah…" Kagome said quietly. "I went to see him and he had to leave almost like immediately and…"

"He dumped you?" Sango asked, getting right to the point.

Kagome jerked her head up to look at her boss. "No." she was quick to say. She shook her head, "not exactly, he said he would call."

"So they always do…" Sango muttered, but Kagome shook her head again. "He left me his number."

"Sure it ain't fake?" It was Yura, coming to work, joining their conversation.

Kagome frowned, getting little pissed. "Yes, I am sure."

Yura shrugged her shoulders, "well then that's good."

"Go to work, bitch." Sango waved her employee away, wishing to speak with Kagome privately. Yura showed Sango her tongue and then walked away on her high heels, not minding the woman's choice of words in the least.

Sango then looked at Kagome. "So you slept with him?"

Kagome let out a frustrated breath. "Why is everyone so intend on knowing that?" she muttered, a frown marring her brow. "He has meeting in the morning and he had leave. He is a busy person."

"That explains then… Did he look like he wanted to leave?" Sango was looking like she was thinking hard, and sifted her eyes back at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head slowly, remembering the look in his eyes. No… He hadn't really wanted to leave her…

Sango's expression melted in a smile, "Oh, just relax. There is no need to worry. I am sure things will work out between you two."

Kagome looked at her friend a little doubtfully. "Since when have you been so positive?"

Sango looked at her watch, her expression turning into her business look. "Since twelve seconds ago. Now hurry up, we need to open the store." She clapped her hands, giving her one last reassuring smile before heading off towards the counter.

Kagome rolled her eyes, going off to do her job. It was kind of nice to be working for she knew so well what she was to be doing that it almost was automatic and she didn't need to think too much.

Her hand crept to her pocket to test her cell phone truly was there. She let out a sigh, continuing to go and open the shop doors. There was one old lady waiting for them to open, and Kagome kept the door open for her, smiling like a good worker.

Now all she needed to do was to get through the day and wait for him to call.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Getting back from work Kagome felt cheered up. She was starting to believe in Sango's encouraging words and had even managed to shoo the thought of him from her mind for some periods of time.

Every now and then she glanced at her phone to see if he had called. Every time she felt a little disappointed that he hadn't, and at the same time she felt silly to be so childish over the matter.

Walking back home she stayed on the other side of the sidewalk, as far away as she could from the road where the cars were passing by. She didn't have him here to save her so she wasn't going to take any risks.

Arriving home she ventured to her room, relieving herself of her working attire, putting on some more casual clothes. She returned downstairs and fed Buyo, making herself something to eat.

Deciding waiting wasn't really an option and she should really do something to pass her time she went to the living room to watch TV. She found a good movie coming from one of the channels and proceeded to watch it. Buyo pawed form the kitchen to join her, climbing to lie next to her on the sofa.

The movie ended and Kagome picked up the remote control, going through the channels. She pushed the button time after time until something caught her eye, and she went back to see what it had been. The remote control slipped from her fingers and hit the sofa pillow below. Kagome couldn't but stare at the screen with a slacked jaw.

"_Today everyone in Tokyo has been talking about the engagement of the business tycoon Mr. Taisho…"_

The voice of the speaker dimmed to somewhere on the background for Kagome as she stared at the screen. There was Sesshoumaru, exiting a building with a beautiful woman hanging by his side, smiling at the cameras with practised ease.

"_Supermodel Kagura Onigumo is soon to become Kagura Taisho and the press is waiting excitedly to hear form them again…"_

Kagome eyed the tall and thin supermodel with resentment. Her eyes sifted back to the white haired person, whom the woman had stopped to pose to the cameras. He had a serious look on his face, but he stopped to pose with the woman for a moment before continuing their way to a car awaiting them.

"_This is all from the news today."_

Commercials started to play and Kagome watched at them for a moment, seeing nothing of them. Silent tears were falling from her eyes, but she couldn't even move a muscle from her shock.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Author's Note: Okay now who wants his hide? *raise your hands*

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	2. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

It was the next afternoon when her phone rang.

Kagome picked it up from her pocket, looking at the caller ID. It read his name. With an angry frown she stared at the screen for some time the phone just did not stop ringing. But she wasn't going to answer.

It rang almost for two minutes, and then it stopped.

Kagome ran her shaking hands through her hair, letting out a long shaky breath. How dared he call her after what he had just done? To hell with him, she had had enough.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

In his sky scraper room Sesshoumaru was holding a phone to his ear, his hand in his pocket, tie loosened.

He had finally gotten a moment of peace and quiet from all the paparazzi and reporters running after his and his to-be-wife's heels.

"Pick it up." he growled silently to the speaker. He raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Damnit…" he cursed, ending the call. He stared at the phone in anger and then forced himself to lower the black sleek piece of electronics to his desk before he would throw it against the wall.

Pouring himself a portion of whiskey he sat down into his chair, looking out of the window. He heard a knock on his door and turned look at the person entering as he heard the door open slowly.

"Hello dear," he heard the sweet voice purr, and his eyes followed the woman's walk over to him. She took his glass, taking a big gulp of the liquid before covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She then laughed a little, lowering the glass on the table next to his phone. "My, my… What do we have here..?" she purred, leaning in to kiss him.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome down right hated phones right now. He had persistently tried to reach her three more times, and after that she had switched off her phone. She knew he was going to get bored and stop soon, and with so much stuff happening around him now he would soon forget her. Totally forget her.

It wasn't easy for her to continue living on as if nothing had happened, as if what had happened had not left an impact on her self esteem.

Going trough a phase of changes she tested spreading her wings. One evening sitting down with a pile of newspapers she started looking for an apartment. She was working and had some savings so she should be able to handle it financially. She wasn't looking for anything fancy and when a little advert of a small flat for sale on a relatively cheap prize caught her eyes she started feeling hope rise inside of her.

Wasting no time she called the person selling and arranged to go see the apartment. When she stepped inside from the door for the first time a smile spread on her lips. She knew it; this place was the one for her.

A month later Kagome was starting to move into her new apartment. It was hardly spacey like her home shrine with the yard but this one was closer to the city centre and also closer to the bookstore she worked at. And she finally had some peace and quiet, some own space. She could walk naked from the shower without the fear of someone seeing.

She went and changed her phone number so that it now was secret and not everyone could get it. Secure that she wouldn't be getting any disturbing calls anymore she started sleeping her nights better.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sango and Miroku were like a thing. They were hardly apart and there was a glowing dreamy look on Sango's face every time Miroku came to see her to the bookstore. They were truly in love with each other.

The wedding were to be held a month from now, and Sango had most of the preparations to be made under her control and done. She had planned everything out. It was not going to be a big wedding, just the close family and trusted friends. From Miroku's side there wasn't going to be many for his father had died in cancer when he had been little and he had never even known his mother, not to mention he did not have any siblings so… just some of his closest relatives were to be there.

Sango's father was a strict but gentle man whom Kagome had met a couple of times and she remembered him to be a police officer. Sango's younger and only brother had not been all too enthusiastic about all the wedding stuff but Sango just said that he'd better be there and get used to the idea of his sister getting married.

Kagome was to be Sango's bridesmaid and Yura had somehow managed to sneak into the guest list too. Well, Sango had actually promised to invite them both and so she'd be in serious trouble would she not.

"Just no red miniskirts and you're in." Sango sighed dramatically, giving in.

Yura had smirked mysteriously. "Then that's a deal."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome had moved to her own apartment fully and when she had been a month away, her mother called her to give her bad news. Buyo had passed away.

It broke her to tears at first. The cat had been theirs its whole life, most of the life Kagome had even been alive. It felt incredibly hollow to think you could never again feel the push of the cats against your legs as you entered home after a long day, not hear the vibrant purr or the meowing. Not being able to look the cat in the eyes and see the familiar gaze, see into its soul. Never again… how could that be?

After work Kagome left to go to their home shrine. No one had yet buried Buyo and Kagome was actually glad she could do it. Spend the last moments, say goodbye in her own way.

Kagome found a spade from the shelf she had arranged with her guest two months ago. She immediately chased the image of him from her mind. She was mentally too exhausted to go through it again now.

Kagome dug a hole on the ground underneath the Goshinboku. It was quite hard for she kept hitting roots from time to time. Kagome put the dead cat into a hole she managed to dug, covering him with leaves of a berry bush. With teary eyes she gave the unmoving corpse of the cat one last look before carefully setting some dirt upon the body, closing the little grave shut. She spent some time looking for little rocks to rim the grave with and made a little piece of artwork of the grave. She rimmed it with grey stones, putting some white ones in there too. She picked some of her mother's flowers from the garden and set them upon the dirt pile.

Stepping back and returning the spade into the shelter she slowly walked back over to the tree, looking at the grave. She smiled a little despite her tears. "Now you can guard us from the god tree…" a gust of wind took a hold of her hair, brushing up to the branches of the old tree, making it's leaves rustle. "Have a happy afterlife, Buyo."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sango's wedding was to be held that day. Everything was ready and Kagome was nervously trying to remember what she was trusted to do at the wedding. Sango looked beautiful in her white kimono, all dressed up, her hair done traditionally. It appeared that Sango was pregnant, but she made her promise to keep quiet about it. No one but she and Miroku knew it yet. Sango was not sure how her traditional father would handle the information if he would find out before his daughter would be married to the man.

All in all the wedding passed well, without fiascos. The newly-wed couldn't stop smiling at each other, crying in happiness in the emotional moment.

Even Yura behaved herself and had kept the party rolling, making sure everyone was enjoying themselves and keeping Kagome company. When Kagome late that day returned to her home, she was carrying a bouquet of flowers. Why Sango just had had to throw it at her??

Kagome opened the door to her apartment, switching on the light. She had drank some, and it was starting to be difficult to stand upright. Tossing the beautiful flowers to a vase Sango had given to her as a present for the new home Kagome started thinking the woman had planned it out to start with. "What a perfect gift, how clever…" Kagome sighed, opening her hair from the sleek bun it had been on. She started undressing from her kimono she had spent hours dressing into as she walked to her bedroom.

Her fingers fumbled with the ties, and it took her almost an hour to finally get out of the kimono. "Troublesome…" she muttered, a frown marring her brow.

Falling onto her bed she let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes. Was she supposed to get some sleep too?

Kagome lay on the bed for a long time without sleeping. She had a strong feeling the sun would start rising some time soon.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

As we know nothing good lasts forever and so came to happen to her job. One day Sango pulled them to the side, telling she had some news.

"I and Miroku have, after a long time of thinking, decided to make our dream come true and start running a dojo of our own."

Kagome and Yura were surprised. "Does this mean..?"

Sango smiled at them, apologizing. "I am afraid it will mean." She grimaced. "I am going to give up keeping this bookstore. The rent for the place will end by the end of the next month and by then I trust we will have everything sold out and the place empty."

Kagome felt a need to sit down.

"I am sorry Kags but life has to go on. I am very sorry for both of you, but you need to find yourselves new jobs." Sango said.

Yura crossed her hands over her chest, looking as if she was thinking hard. Then she sighed. "That's too bad. I knew from the start that I was not going to do this for long but…" she shook her head. "I guess this means I'll have to start really working at the strip club."

Sango pursed her lips. "I'm sorry Yura. Perhaps you'll find something else too?"

Yura shrugged her shoulders, pushing a strand of black hair behind her ear, looking into the distance. "Perhaps, who knows…"

Kagome stared in front of her, she couldn't believe it. She'd need to find a new job. How was she ever going to manage that, after all the things that she had had to go through during the last three months?

"Kagome?" Yura asked, "snap out of it, you're gonna be fine, much better than I."

Kagome shook her head, feeling rather silent. She let out a breath, rubbing her temples. "I know, Yura, I know…" She wasn't so sure.

"I'll write you the best recommendations ever." Sango promised.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	3. Taking Back Life

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Where's that cup of coffee I ordered?"

"Yeah yeah, coming!" The black haired woman yelled, turning back to look at the person she had been talking to. "Kagome, you should hurry to your work."

The smartly dressed woman sitting by the table, a half drank cup of tea in front of her, nodded slowly. "I know…" she stretched her arms. "Ah… why can't life just be dancing on rose petals?"

"Because this is life, that's why." Yura rolled her eyes, getting up. She was dressed in a waitress attire, looking rather representing. "But I guess I'll have to get back to my job." She flashed Kagome a grin. "Any guesses how long before I tire to this one?"

Kagome huffed, blinking her gentle brown eyes. "Quite a while. This is a good one for you, you know."

Yura shrugged her slender shoulders, planting a hand on her hip, sighing. "I guess… But I'll see you around."

"Yes, later."

Kagome watched Yura go serve the other customers, dancing through the space, avoiding colliding with the tables, customers, their chair legs… The woman smiled politely at the customers, taking orders, looking like she had been doing it for years.

Kagome gathered her little jacket and purse, getting out of the little coffee bar. She'd need to get back to her work. The lunch hour was just about to end.

As she walked in the mass of other people on her black high heels and in her grey skirt, lipstick on her lips and a serious expression on her face her mind kept going off to somewhere far away, threatening to make her loose all focus. Perhaps she was working too much? Or sleeping too little?

Shaking her head a little she continued on her way, entering a high modern concrete building that she could now call her new working place. She walked past the reception and to the elevators, stepping into one after waiting for a little while.

"Higurashi, there's one call for you." a secretary from the other end of the corridor told her as she passed.

"Thank you." she thanked, going to her desk. She took out a notebook and a pen, picking up the phone, pushing the buttons to call back. It was from an airplane company she had called earlier that day to arrange a flight. Writing down everything she needed she rose up and went to knock on the door closest to her, at the end of the corridor.

"Mr. Ookami?" she called, opening the door after hearing a grunt for an answer.

She stepped in, her eyes finding a man, approximately in his mid twenties, dressed up in a brown tailored suit sitting behind the desk in a relaxed pose; his back leaned against the chair's back rest and his eyes looking at the ceiling. He had semi long black hair tied up to a sleek ponytail. "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Kouga-kun?"

"Well Kouga-kun I cannot really call you that because I am working now and it would be disrespectful and inappropriate if I did." Kagome answered him, walking over to his desk. "Here is the schedule for the rest of today and here the information for your flight."

The man glanced at her with his dark brown eyes. "Just read them to me."

"Alright." Kagome sighed, proceeding on doing so. When she finished he turned to fully look at her, "Are you free tonight?"

The black haired woman stopped, blinking her eyes in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

A fanged grin appeared on his face as he looked at her with his dark yes intently, something sparkling mischievously in those orbs. "Oh come on I need some fun to balance with all the working and so do you."

Kagome took a step backwards, raising one eyebrow. "Aha, well I am pretty sure you can think of other ways to have fun, that don't include me."

"Sure, but what would the fun be in there?" he muttered, slanting his eyes. He then straightened up in his chair. "Come have dinner with me." He asked her seriously.

Kagome turned her back at him. "Perhaps some another time. Remember your meeting in fifteen minutes." she walked out of the room, closing the dark wooden door.

The man let his shoulders drop, his head drooping against his chest. "Mou… when is she ever going to say yes?" This was the tenth time she had turned him down. But instead of really feeling down he just smirked, raising his head back up, his confidence returning as fast as it had left him. "Alright! I'll try as long as I will need to but I'll be damned if you will not go out with me, Kagome Higurashi!"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome opened the door to her apartment, balancing a bag of groceries with one arm. She reached to switch on the lights, kicking her black stiletto heals off of her aching feet, marching over to the little kitchen connected with the living room. She had a little table for three with chairs in the kitchen, taking most of the space there, and a small flat screen TV and a comfortable light grey sofa in the living room along with a little coffee table. The walls were pale white but made the place feel roomier.

Lowering the groceries back on the kitchen table she brushed a strand of onyx hair behind her ear, sighing to herself. She stopped for a little moment and let her eyes wander around the apartment. She frowned, biting her lip. She really liked having a place of her own but… She listened to the noise coming from the hallway and elevators, as well as the sound of the traffic from outside. It was constant, though she had learnt to push it to the back of her mind so that she no longer really noticed it. And she was now all alone too… Just her with her thoughts, huh?

She went to the living room window, glancing down at the street. There was a long drop. She opened the window, the air coming from outside making her cream coloured curtains flutter. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the air brush against her face, reminding her of what she was missing.

But it didn't matter. Nothing really mattered that much anymore…

A sorrowful expression overtook her face and she hugged herself, gulping down the tears threatening to overtake her again. Live was no longer anything like it used to be… So much had changed and sometimes, many times nowadays, she felt like she was just a pawn moved around by strings someone else was holding. She woke up in the morning, went to work, came back late when it was starting to get dark outside and collapsed on her sofa to rest her head. She really liked her new job too, it was challenging enough and she felt like she could handle it. Hell, she could even handle that boss of hers, Mr. … Kouga-kun. Kagome frowned. Kouga-kun, he had told her to call him that. How many times had he asked her out already?

Shaking her head she came back to reality, returning to the kitchen to stuff the food she had bought to the fridge.

Some time later she found herself sitting on her sofa, with really nothing to do. Nothing she really wanted to do anyway.

She stared at the remote control but did not reach to take it. Hell, she even avoided watching TV nowadays in the fear of being faced with his perfect face flashing on her screen. She didn't really read any newspapers or magazines because she felt like all they featured were articles of him or his to-be wife.

Leaning back against the sofa she frowned again, looking at the ceiling. She really needed a hobby. She had way too much time to sit around and think about him. And every time she would, she'd start crying and sobbing, going through every memory of him she possibly had, every experience, every feeling, every imaginative thing that she could come up with… She had never thought of herself as a masochist before.

She was, though however unwilling, starting to become to a realisation. With Sesshoumaru Taisho, she had memories. With someone else, she could have a future.

Kagome buried her face in her hands, letting out a frustrated sound. "Damn it…" she cursed, her hands trembling. It was not like she was ready to let him go yet!

She still had his number she had picked up when he had called on her phone, and she had not had the heart to throw away the card he had given the day their paths differed. She was telling herself to let it go, just shut up and move on but it was not happening. She had never felt towards anyone the way she felt about him, not that she had ever slept with anyone other than him…

She hated him ever more for that fact. She had thought the rules were simple, just use and go, but… She chuckled out loud humourlessly. How many times had she been on the edge to just call him and beg for an explanation in the little hours of the night when she lay awake? How many times had she almost answered to his calls in the beginning to just yell at him that it was over, for him to leave alone without meaning it?

Kagome drew her knees to her chest, laying her chin on her knees, looking off into the distance. It had been a little over a month now. Sometimes she dreamed of him. Those were pleasant dreams for as long as she did not remember what really had happened in real life and wake up to think about it.

Biting her lip she reached for the remote control, a determinant look on her face. Damn her if she was going to let him rule her life like this. It was not supposed to be any more than what it had been. There was no use in hanging from the empty strings without doing anything.

There was some soap opera kind of movie playing on the channel she had opened the TV on. Good, there was no chance of him being there, she could watch this.

After some time though she started noticing some little things that made her feel uncomfortable. Like the way the main actor moved that reminded her of him, or then if it was the way he said some of his lines… And the actress, she hated how she just kept succumbing to him, playing along with his wishes. That made her think of herself. Wasn't she just being like the actress?

Towards the end of the movie there were few lines that caught her attention. It was ironic how in the movie the main couple ended up splitting up, leaving each other. But the woman was not bitter, watching him sail to the horizon. She smiled. That astonished Kagome. How could she just smile?

_Don't cry because it is over, smile because it happened._

The camera went back to the man, showing how he turned to look back at the woman with a sorrowful expression on his face. Then he turned to look into the sunset, turning his back at the camera. He was thinking at his adventures he was going to challenge himself to, hardly remembering the woman he left behind. But when he would remember her, he would remember her smiling face; remember the good times that they shared and the support she had given him.

The camera went back to the woman standing in the sand shore, her white dress flapping in the wind along with her blonde hair. _"There was no sense in regretting what was done. They would never meet again, of that she was certain."_

"Don't cry… because it is over; smile… because it happened…" And for the first time in a long time a genuine smile overtook her features and she started shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	4. Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Mr. Ookami had left for his business trip yesterday and Kagome was given a day off. She spent the day keeping her busy, shopping and sitting in the café bar Yura worked at. Glancing at her watch, noticing she still had hours to go, Kagome decided to give Sango a call. She missed her friend; they both had been so busy with their lives lately that they had not really had the time to meet.

Kagome rested her elbow against the tabletop, glancing up at Yura who was standing opposite to her, staring at her keenly. It was not really a busy time right then, everybody was at work and just some random people were hanging out.

The phone rang a couple of times before it was answered. "Hello?"

"Sango, its Kagome." the black haired woman spoke, smiling a little. "How've you been doing?"

And after that question she hardly had any chance to speak. Yura was quick to glue herself next to Kagome, their head together as they both listened to what their ex-boss was rambling about. It seemed Sango was upset with Miroku whom she had now sleeping on the couch. "It thought that once we'd be married he wouldn't be such a lecher but he's even worse!" Sango spoke on the phone, her voice shrill.

Yura tapped her long red nails on the table top, smirking a little. "Well you should be happy he'd after you and not somebody else, that'd be a catastrophe!"

"Sango, it's probably your hormones." Kagome sighed on the phone, hearing her friend mutter something darkly in reply. "Can I come see you?"

"Oh please say yes, she's been bugging me all day!" Yura said dramatically on the phone and Kagome shoved the woman away from the speaker, laughing. "Ah, don't listen to her. At four 'd be fine?"

"Yeah, see ya then." Sango agreed, hanging up.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Hi, it's so good to see you!" Kagome smiled warmly, going to hug the dark brown haired woman who was standing by the door, waiting for her. "You've grown."

Sango gasped as if she had been insulted. "You're actually the first one to say it without it sounding really terrible." she then ushered the black haired woman inside. Sango and Miroku were living in a little but homey house situated outside the city, and had some land around their house.

"How's your dojo coming up?" Kagome asked, sitting down on a sitting pillow around a low table in the living room. Sango came to sit down with her, letting out a long sigh. "Not so well…" she answered, shrugging. "Perhaps I am inpatient but…" she raised her eyebrows, casting her eyes towards the ceiling. "We won't probably be able to open in a year, at least."

"Oh, I'm sad to hear…" Kagome muttered, frowning. "But at least, eventually…"

"Yeah. I should be happy. I'm happy. Really am." Sango then smiled, looking at Kagome with a strange look on her face. "This is all so new to me but I guess this, this all," she waved around herself, "is what I have always wanted. This is really a dream to me. And I am really excited about this new little one too." She placed her hands on her tummy, which had yet a lot of growing up to do.

"Hmn…" Kagome sighed, smiling a little. "You'll be having little lechers running around your house sooner than you realise."

"Kagome!" Sango snapped, but she was not really angry or anything.

Kagome laughed tiredly, "Alright, alright… I'm sure they will be little angels. No, honestly, I am happy for you."

"Thanks." Sango smiled back. Then her eyes really stopped on her friend. "Kagome, can I ask you something?"

Kagome raised her head, surprised. "What is it?"

Sango hesitated a second. "How are you doing?"

Kagome paused, her lips paring. She stopped to think about the question, frowning ever so slightly. She then huffed, casting her eyes down. "It shows, huh?"

"You have been… different… after he left." Sango said carefully, looking at the woman like she would jolt from her seat any given second.

"I am alright-" Kagome went to say but Sango quit her meaningless words.

"Of course you are not." she said calmly.

Kagome frowned now. "Shit, you really annoy me sometimes you know."

"Well that's what I'm for." Sango smiled, leaning against the low table. "So did he call you, you never really told me?"

Kagome rested her elbow on the table, leaning her head against her hand. "He did call."

"But you didn't answer?"

"No."

Sango was silent for a moment. "I wouldn't have either."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

There was another silence.

"I almost called him back." Kagome answered, her voice now sounding really breakable. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. "I really miss him, despite that he just used me."

"Do you really think it that way?" Sango asked her friend, looking at her with her brown eyes that held a hint of green in them, making them look like gems. "That he just used you?"

Kagome worried her lower lip between her teeth. She had her head turned away from Sango, looking at nothing in particular. "No."

"But he's getting married now, you have heard?"

Kagome gulped. "Hmn." she mumbled as an answer. She feared her voice would betray her if she just spoke.

"You know anything about that woman?" Sango asked.

"I haven't… really updated myself on the news." Kagome said silently.

A smug smile appeared on Sango's face. "Well then just ask from the gossip queen - I have had nothing but time to read through every damn magazine I could get my hands on…"

Kagome couldn't help her interest to be piqued. She lifted her head slowly, turning to look directly at Sango. "Tell me."

A smile spread on Sango's face.

"What is so funny?" Kagome asked with a frown, sniffing.

Sango shook her head, still smirking away. "No, nothing. I've finally got you dragged from you're the little hole you've dug for yourself."

Kagome felt a smile creep about her lips, and although she tried her best to keep it at bay she failed generously. "Sango, don't keep me waiting or I'll change my mind."

"Oh, too late. I'll tell you everything I know!"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Two hours of crying and laughing and going through an impressive pile of women's magazines later, Kagome started finally grasp the magnitude of her problem. And it wasn't really as big as she had thought it was.

"So what do we get?" Sango started gathering the information together. "She's a supermodel – so what? She's had... around fifty males. Doesn't really impress me, she's you know what."

Kagome shook with laughter. Sango always had ways of making her feel better. "If that bastard really has such a bad taste in women then… He can go! I don't care in the least."

"Or then you just blinded him." Sango offered, part of her voice sounding serious like she had just figured it out.

Kagome looked at her friend from under her lashes darkly. "Yeah right." She then shook her head, letting out a huge breath of relief. "I feel better than in… a month."

"Right, it's only been month." Sango muttered, looking thoughtful. "It was kinda fast, don't you think?"

Kagome raised her eyes to her friend, but Sango was not even looking at her. She was thinking. "You think it was arranged? I mean the marriage."

Kagome blinked her eyes, considering the opportunity for a few seconds. "Who cares?" she then retorted, waving it away. "I'll never meet him again and the sooner he gets married the better."

"Really?" Sango asked. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Kagome sighed out loudly. "Don't drag me back into that hole I just climbed away from." she reminded, getting up to her feet. She looked outside from the windows. "It's getting late, I'd better go back."

"Yeah, well, feel free to visit me at any time." Sango promised, getting up herself. "I'll get so lonely here when Miroku is away at work…" She muttered, stretching her arms.

"Two lonely beings then, huh?" Kagome said, running a hand through her hair. "You know what?" she then asked, a determinant look on her face. "I'm gonna ask him out."

Sango's eyes widened. What was this sudden change of attitude? "What? Whom?"

"My boss." Kagome answered, smirking. "He's been asking me out ever since I was employed."

"Isn't that inappropriate?" Sango asked, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"Who cares?" Kagome retorted again.

Sango shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Baka, don't go jumping from one relationship to another like that. You'll be only hurting yourself. That's not the point, is it?"

Kagome looked innocent, but glared at her friend a little. "No." But in her mind she stopped to wonder. Was it the meaning?

"And you are not using that poor guy just to get over him?" Sango asked, probing the matter further.

Kagome started for the door. "No." She wasn't going to, right? "I really should find a good guy for myself. Look at yourself, you've got Miroku!" Kagome pointed generally at Sango. "I've got nobody and I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone."

"But still, it has only been a month. Think about Buyo. What would he do?"

"Don't play dirty, Sango." Kagome huffed at the woman. "He'd get a good nap and eat until he couldn't walk properly." Kagome passed the emotional part of her cat that had just recently passed away. It wasn't really all that hurtful thinking about Buyo anymore, she had known he was an old cat so perhaps in her mind she was somewhat prepared loosing him. Mostly she thought of all the good memories she had about him when she would think of the cat. "So if I'll follow the pattern, I'll go home, sleep well and ask Kouga-kun out first thing in the morning."

Sango looked at her with an expression that proved to irritate Kagome. "What?" the black haired woman muttered, looking at the other person defensively.

"Nothing, I wish you luck. I didn't know you were so brave."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"I hate that man! He's a pain in the ass!" Kouga fumed, going over to his desk to sit on the dark brown surface with his arms crossed across his chest. He looked at his secretary who was busy arranging some papers in her arms, writing something down on her note list almost at the same time. "Are you even listening, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome startled from her thoughts to look up at the handsome man sitting on his desk, looking at her with his dark eyes. She suddenly felt uncomfortably hot under his stare. "Ah, yes. He's an ass." She then turned her eyes back to her papers.

Kouga let his arms drop at his sides, and then moved his arms behind himself to lean slightly back against them. "Seriously if I have to endure one more conference with him there, then… Ah, just shoot me already."

"Not going to happen." Kagome answered automatically. She looked up at him from her papers. "I am not pleased to inform you but you are going to meet him sooner than you think."

Kouga groaned, closing his eyes, his dark thick brows knitting together as he looked like he was in pain. "When?"

"The day after tomorrow." Kagome answered as if it was nothing special. Walking over to his desk she was about to lay the schedule of the day on the table top but instead chanced her mind in mid movement, giving the paper straight to him. He opened one eye and sifted his balance, freeing one arm to take the paper from her.

"Arigato." he said.

Kagome looked at him for a moment in the eyes. She then smiled dryly in acknowledgement of his words and casting her eyes towards to floor she turned her back at him and walked out of the room.

Kouga's eyes followed her all the way. He tilted his head to the side in wonder. What was up with her today?

Kagome had just closed the door when she stopped with the cold feeling of forgetting something important running through her, knowing she had missed an opportunity to do what she had forgotten. "Shit." she cursed. She'd forgotten to ask him out.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Later that day when Kagome returned to her apartment she just had a feeling she needed to draw. Talking with Sango had been really benefiting for her and she thought she was starting to realise things.

She pulled out a blank sheet of paper and started drawing what came to her mind. An hour of scraping and gliding the pencil against the paper later she realised she had drawn out Buyo. But the cat did not have the eyes he used to have. There eyes reminded her of someone else.

Frowning she went through a pile of sketches she had in store and stopped at the one at which's sight her heart flooded with a strange feeling of warmth. She sincerely took the paper from the pile, holding it before herself, covering her mouth with her palm. It was the picture she had drawn of him when he had cometh unexpectedly to visit her and caught her spacing off with the said picture under work.

Kagome licked her lips, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, away from her face. It was unfinished. The picture was unfinished.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Three hours later Kagome was looking at her best artwork so far. It was in black, grey and white but she had somehow managed to make it look alive. She could imagine the shadows of the Goshinboku swaying in the wind with the stranger's perfect white hair. Her eyes were glued on the face of the person and she brushed her fingertips over the paper at the spot. It felt almost disturbing how looking at the eyes of the person on the paper her mind brought up the intense stare of the person her mind remembered in real life.

This was how she remembered him, wanted to remember him. So she might just as well… remember him this way.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Author's Note: Okay now I promise that I am done torturing Kagome for now and she'll be better in the chapters yet to come. :)

And Sesshoumaru will be back. Sooner than you think, or perhaps some of you can already guess? :)

And also thanks to the people who have reviewed!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	5. Reappearance

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome was early on the offices that day. She had a cup of cappuccino on her desk and her eyes were attentively staring at the computer screen of hers while her hand clicked away with the mouse.

She heard steps come over to her desk and be about to pass but then stop. She didn't even look up, she knew who it was.

"You have nothing major to do today." she told him, opening another folder on the computer, going through its contents.

When she got no answer she glanced up at him.

Kouga was staring at her, a cup of coffee on one hand, and his other hand in the pocket of his today black slacks. He had a black button up satin collar shirt on that looked really smooth on him. His black hair was hanging free around his face, sleek and shiny as always. "You are awfully early."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, smirking a little at the screen she was now looking at. "Well I couldn't really sleep so…"

Kouga took a sip of his black coffee, sighing contently at the taste. "Hmn? Why?"

The black haired woman looked up into his dark eyes with her gentle brown ones. "Because that is none of your business."

Kouga raised his eyebrows. "Woah, easy, easy…" he raised his hand before himself as if in defence. "Don't eat me."

Kagome laughed a little. "Yeah, sorry." she ran her manicured fingers through her hair, wrinkling her nose cutely while smiling at him apolitically. She let her eyes check him out and immediately regretted it. He looked all too good for her fuzzy brain to handle so early in the morning. Her eyes stopped on his eyes and she realised for the first time that they actually were blue. She blinked her eyes and must have looked at him really strangely for he started chuckling.

"Higurashi, drink that cappuccino of yours." he told her, walking off to his office. He didn't close the door entirely; instead he left it cracked open.

Kagome shook her head to herself, rubbing her eyes with her fingertips. "Aww… wake up." she muttered to herself and did as he told her to; took a sip.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Higurashi?"

"Yes?" Kagome looked up at her boss who had appeared back in front of her desk. It was almost the lunch hours already.

"Something kind of came up and I… need you to pick up that person coming from the company tomorrow morning. He hates it when he is made to wait so you must be early, just in case. Am I being unreasonable?"

Kagome smiled a little, shaking her head. "No, I guess that's my job, after all, I work for you."

"Ha, so you do." Kouga looked at her back with a smirk on his face.

"You still going to be here to welcome him when he comes?" Kagome asked him, raising a questioning eyebrow.

Kouga opened his mouth but then did not really say anything and kind of shrugged his shoulders.

Kagome klicked her tongue at him. "Is he that bad?"

"Trust me." Kouga chuckled, smirking a little. He then sighed. "Oh alright, I'll be here waiting."

Kagome nodded. "It's settled then."

"Good." Kouga nodded back.

"Good." Kagome said, smiling a little.

Kouga didn't leave right away; instead he stayed for a little longer, as if dragging with something to say.

Kagome looked at him with a curious expression. "Yes?" She leaned closer, crossing her hands her elbows on the table surface, leaning her chin against her hands.

The black haired man smiled at her in a baffled way.

"I'll go out with you." She then said lightly, smirking at him.

He looked surprised. "Really?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes."

He blinked his eyes, looking like he couldn't quite believe it. "I was starting to think you will never say yes."

"Yes." She said, smirking wider.

"How about tomorrow night then?" Kouga offered.

"Sounds fine to me." Kagome hardly even thought about it. It was going to be the weekend so she didn't even need to worry about waking up early the next morning. She could spend as long with him as she wanted. Or as long as he'd endure her.

Kagome took a pen and a piece of paper from her notebook, writing down her address. "You'll pick me up at eight?" she handed her address over to him.

"Sure." he answered, taking the offered note. "I'll be looking forward to our date."

Kagome fought hard against the blushing but she couldn't help it. She smiled at him, and then turned her face back to look at the computer screen as if she was busy.

He left and she turned to look after him. Sighing she collapsed on her desk. She couldn't quite believe what she had just done.

Something inside of her rose. Enthusiasm? She was looking forward spending time with him too…

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The next morning Kagome was at the airport, sitting in the company's black car, waiting for the person to arrive that she was waiting for.

She had woken up late – which never usually happens – and had had the time at the office to just take the folders and run. Only now did she have the time to read the name from the papers.

It nearly caused her a heart attack.

She had waited for fifteen minutes already and she was boiling. Out of all people in the world _he_ just had to be the one? She considered running. Leaving and bribing the driver to say engine had broken down. She did realise that was a pretty dumb idea, would not work to start with.

She considered quitting at her job. But then she got determinant. She was not going to let him ruin her life – again. She would not quit. She would do her work.

And so Kagome Higurashi stood waiting for him, watching as the passengers one by one arrived to the hall. It took everything she had to stand there, calmly watching as he strode into the space.

His eyes did not take long to recognize her and then he stopped as if he was facing a wall. The time slowed down as the two stared at each other.

There was so much suppressed anger and hurt in Kagome's eyes that they would have burnt him alive at the spot he was standing on. He looked at her in utter shock.

"Mr. Taisho, if you would _please_ follow me."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	6. I don't want to hear

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

There were two people sitting on the backseat of the black car.

The woman kept looking out of the window, a forced look on her face while the man was staring right in front of himself, arms crossed over his chest. Neither one talked.

The driver kept glancing at the two, sweating nervously on his seat. The atmosphere in the car was unnerving.

"I need to get more fuel." the driver announced shakily, pulling off to a gas station.

Kagome gritted her teeth, opening the door as soon as the car stopped and slammed it shut, walking some way off. Just breathe, breathe slowly…

Sesshoumaru got out of the car too, walking after her. She was some way from the car, rubbing the bridge of her nose while her eyes were closed. She was frowning angrily.

"What a surprise." He spoke with a marvelling tone, stopping some two meters from her. "I did not expect to see you like this."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, not looking at him. "Well neither did I. And if I would have known, I wouldn't have come."

Sesshoumaru was slightly taken aback by her hostile tone. He cleared his throat. "You did not answer my calls." He did not quite know what was up with her. He knew however that she had to feel hurt, and he could only imagine what had the affect on her been once she had learned about the wedding.

"You had the nerve to call me after your stunt!" she nearly screamed at him, finally looking at him. Her expression was harsh. "How dare you?" She narrowed her eyes, marching past him towards the car.

Oh heaven help her if she was going to get through the one hour drive.

Sesshoumaru couldn't agree more.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome had her arms crossed over her chest, nails digging into the skin of her arms.

The white haired gorgeous man was leaning back, his black suit jacket opened and tie loosened. Kagome hated the way his after shave made the car smell like him. Hated how she could actually hear him breathe. Hated how he was sitting so close to her, although both were sitting as far from each other as they possibly could. Or at least she was.

She glanced at him, she just had to. He saw her move and she quickly turned her head away from her.

"Are we still going to the Ookami enterprises or have you kidnapped me?" He asked her with his smooth tone.

She bit to her lip to keep herself from feeling. "No. This is just a detour to avoid the heavy traffic." Her tone was clipped as she spoke.

She heard him sigh and move. She turned to look at him from the corner of his eyes. He pushed some button on the panel between them and then driver and a black window rose between them and the driver, giving them some privacy.

Now Kagome was ready to panic. "What are you doing?" She hissed at him.

"Making you listen?" He said, turning to look at her.

Kagome glared at him. "I wish not to talk with you." she turned her head away.

"But I do."

"It doesn't matter." she said coldly.

"Really now?" he asked her, moving closer to her. He reached to touch her face but she moved away, tensing.

"Don't touch me." she said to him, not looking at him.

"Fine." he dropped his hand down. He looked at her with his golden eyes. He let out a deep breath. "What do you know?"

She did not answer him.

Sesshoumaru huffed. "What a stupid question that was. Of course you know something, how couldn't you…"

She kept quiet. When he did not say anything for a while, just looked at her, she started to grumble. "It would have been just fine if you… had not tried… to call me." She spoke to him silently. "Just what did you think you were doing?" she gritted her teeth, frowning. "You were suddenly everywhere on the media! Seriously, what do you care about me, a simple girl?" she turned to look at him but this time he avoided her gaze.

She gulped her tears down. "It would have been just fine to leave things be. What do you think I am?" There was hurt in her voice. "Although I slept with you doesn't mean I will again, especially now that you are... getting married. Honestly, if you knew all the time, why did you…" she paused to breathe. "Never mind."

"Kagome-"

"Don't." she stopped him, holding her palm on the air towards him. "I don't want to hear."

He was silent for a moment.

Kagome looked out of the window, glad at what she saw. She turned to look at him, doing her best to play the part her job requested from her. "We are here." she simply said, opening the door as the car slowed down.

He straightened his tie and buttoned up his suit jacket, getting out of the car after her.

She waited for him briefly and walked ahead to the building, her black high heels clicking sharply with every step. She didn't stop to hold the door for him; she just strode across the lobby and towards the elevators.

She pushed a button to summon the lift, stopping to wait. Sesshoumaru walked over to her a little more slowly, waiting by her.

When the elevator arrived it was empty. Kagome stepped in and turned, pushing the button of the floor they were headed for.

Kagome watched the elevator doors slide shut and sighed inwardly. Here she was, trapped with him once again at least for five minutes. She leaned against the wall of the metal box they were in, avoiding him the best she could.

Partly to her disappointment he just stayed there on his side quietly. He was watching her, she knew, but she did not look.

When the sound alerted them of their arrival to their floor Kagome nearly jumped. She straightened her clothes and walked out of the elevator, along the corridor to knock on one special door.

"Mr. Ookami?"

The door was opened and as Kouga saw a glimpse of her he grapped her to his arms, spinning her one round around on the air. She looked at him in surprise mixed horror. What had gotten onto him? She had not known agreeing on going out with him would make him this happy. Or perhaps she was just too depressed?

He let her down and gave her a brief peck on the lips. Kagome's eyes widened, and she tensed slightly. "Kouga-kun!" she protested meekly in a hushed tone.

"What?" he asked with laughter in his voice before he saw the white haired man walk up to the door.

His brows rose, "Oh, you." He then turned to look at Kagome. "I totally forgot it was today."

Kagome shook her head tiredly, rolling her eyes, still in his arms. "I cannot believe you."

He smirked at her apolitically. "I was just too excited about other things…" He then, slightly unwillingly, let go of her and turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"Yo, old dog, how're you doing?"

Kagome stepped back from Kouga and turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru. He was looking at her. There was something in his gaze… she was not quite sure, but it unnerved her. When he sifted his eyes to Kouga and made himself smile as if he was happy to see Kouga after what he had just witnessed, Kagome felt a lurch in her belly which made her inhale, blush. There was something so possessive about him now…

"Later." she turned to say to Kouga and proceeded on fleeing form the room.

As she passed Sesshoumaru at the door, their eyes met, and she had to gather every last bit of her determination to keep herself standing straight, meeting his eyes.

Sesshoumaru watched from the corner of his eye as she quickly walked down the corridor, away from them. He couldn't help the thick feeling of passing rage towards the other male in the room. He however stomped his inner urges down, turning to look at his long time business friend. "How are you doing, wolf?"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Later that night Kagome was at home, brushing her hair in front of a full-size mirror. She was staring her at her mirror image, lost in her thoughts.

She couldn't believe he was back.

The hair got stuck into her hair and she proceeded on working out the knot. She felt strangely ashamed that Kouga had kissed her right in front of him. She knew it was ridiculous, it was not like she was dating _him_, she was dating Kouga.

Her fingers ran to her lips, touching the skin. She shivered, closing her eyes. "Ah shit, I am cursed…" she whined, throwing the brush on her bed. She walked over to her closet, looking for something to wear. Coming up with black tight jeans and a black thin blouse that hugged her figure she sat down to put on makeup.

She should just enjoy herself. Kouga was alright, right? She shook her head at her thoughts. Of course he was alright. And he seemed to really be into her as well.

She wished she could say the same…

Kagome growled at herself in anger. She was supposed to like Kouga-kun. Not Sesshoumaru. No, Sesshoumaru was bad. He was married.

Not quite yet.

Shut up. He's getting married. To a model. What could she, plain simple Kagome, ever be compared to that Kagura Onigumo? She had seen that woman's pictures in the magazines and she couldn't be from admitting it; that woman was beautiful.

With Kouga she wouldn't have to compare herself to anyone. That was good.

Kagome glanced at her watch. It was almost eight.

The doorbell rang.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Author's Note: any guesses who might be at the door? (and now you start wondering who it might be, considering that it might not be just whom you had expected it to be since I brought it up…:)

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	7. Forgiving

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The doorbell rang and Kagome jumped up from her seat, glancing at her watch. She frowned. He was early.

Quickly making her way to the door she opened it, smiling, when she totally froze. "You." she breathed, staring at him with the traces of her smile gone.

He had his hands tucked into his black dress pants pockets, a black coat hanging over his shoulder, his white button up shirt open some two buttons, showing off his decoltee and chest muscles. Kagome snapped her eyes up to his, getting trapped into the golden stare.

"I need to have a talk with you." he told her, sounding convincing. His voice was totally calm and he stood there before her like an adult, ready to discuss.

But she was not sure if she was. She glanced at her watch. Kouga could be there any minute now. Being in the frustrating situation she groaned, reaching out to yank him inside by his loose black tie. He, a little surprised, followed and stepped inside as she quickly closed the door.

"Are you out of your mind??" she hissed at him. "What if someone saw you?"

He raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "So, what if someone saw?"

Kagome felt like pulling at her hair, or better: his! "I don't have time for this!" she glanced at her watch again and then at the door.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, coming to an understanding. "You're going out with him."

Kagome looked into his eyes but then looked away. "So, what if I am?" she mimicked him almost unintentionally. Backing from the narrow space before the door she sighed and walked back to her room. She wasn't ready to go out yet, she still had some fixing up to do. She shouldn't let her uninvited guest ruin things for her.

She heard him follow her and stop to lean against the doorway to her room – actually the only room in the apartment excluding the bathroom.

"I didn't know you knew each other." Kagome said to him, putting red lipstick on her lips with great care. She didn't want it to look smudgy.

"We are old friends." He answered her. "He was the one I made the bet with. The tour has ended." he added in a side note.

Kagome's mind went back to when he had told her about the reason he was in the circus. "I see." she said, glancing at him from through the reflection of the mirror she was facing.

She walked over to her drawer and examined different kinds of perfumes. What should she wear tonight? Worrying her lower lip she stopped to stare at the bottles.

A hand reached over her shoulder and took a bottle, offering it to her.

She startled and looked from over her shoulder at him.

"This one." he simply said, looking deep into her eyes. All too deep.

"He will like it." Was his reply to her look, which must have been doubtful.

Kagome hesitantly took the perfume from him, in her mind shrugging her shoulders. What did she have to lose? She sprayed the perfume on her neck, the scent starting to linger in the air.

He walked away from her and stood in the middle of her room, looking around himself. From the look on his face she could almost swear he was not really seeing anything, he looked distracted. He let out a sigh, turning to look at her with sad golden eyes. "I am sorry."

Kagome blinked her eyes, gasping silently. He was apologizing? "It's kind of late now." she muttered to him, turning her eyes towards the floor.

There was a humourless smile about his lips. "Doesn't really surprise me…" he muttered back. Neither one was looking to whom they were speaking to. "I see you have… gone forward in your life."

That reminded Kagome of something that bothered her. "How did you find me here?"

He looked at her briefly before sifting his eyes away. "The company you're working for." he said.

Kagome sat on her bed, burying her head into her hands. Damn, guess there was no way running from him when he'd find her anyway… And now he knew where she lived, again.

The doorbell rang just then. Kagome lifted her head from her hands, tensing, staring into the way of the door in horror. Her eyes darted to the white haired man standing in her room. Oh shit, she was a goner. What would Kouga think when he'd find Sesshoumaru here?

Kagome raised her index finger at him, fixing him with stern stare. "You stay silent as a rock. He cannot see you here, understood?"

He nodded after a couple of seconds, thought somewhat resisting.

The doorbell rang again, making Kagome stand up and take action. She grapped her purse and keys and closed the door to her bedroom, exchanging one last glance with him as the door shut. She then almost ran to the answer the door.

From the other side she found an elated looking black haired man, smirking up at him so that his fang-like teeth showed. He had a bunch of red roses on his arm that he handed over to her, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you." Kagome spoke, a little baffled. She reluctantly backed inside the apartment, casting a worried glance towards the bedroom door. She would kill him if he'd come out now. Going to the kitchen and putting the roses to the vase she had received from Sango she did her best to smile at her date. "They're beautiful." she tanked him, smiling, hoping it reached all the way to her eyes.

He smiled back at her warmly, looking relaxed as he looked around her apartment with his eyes. She couldn't help but note that he looked quite damn handsome…

"So, um… Shall we go?" Kagome asked, doing her best not to sound over eager. When she stepped out of the front door with Kouga by her side almost sighed out in relief. But now Sesshoumaru was alone in _her_ apartment. What ever would he do..? Would he leave or wait for her? They hadn't really talked yet… Of course he would not… How stupid of her…

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Kouga asked as he held the car door out for her.

Kagome shook her head. "Nah, I am fine. Sorry if I am being a little… distracted."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome didn't return but only in the little hours of the night. She was tired but happy. Going out with Kouga had been rather a fun experience; she had had no idea somebody could make her laugh like that… He had made her totally forget about anything else, too.

Shaking her head the black haired woman tried to open the lock of the door to her apartment. She fumbled with the key but eventually managed to get the door open. She didn't switch on the light, but she looked attentively around herself, wondering if he was still somewhere around.

She closed the door almost soundlessly and sliding her high heels from her feet Kagome dropped her purse next to them, creeping further in.

There were no lights on anywhere and she was just about to sigh and believe he had indeed left when slight movement caught her eye. She froze for a moment instinctively but then breathed out in relief, letting her shoulders drop back down. It was just him.

She crept closer, watching him. He seemed to be asleep, lying on her sofa. For the slightest of moment she considered waking him up and throwing him out but then her expression softened and she went to sit on the floor by the sofa. She leaned her side against the sofa, watching silently as he slept. The only light that made it possible for her to see in the room was the one of the city lights coming from the windows on one wall, where the cream coloured curtains framed the windows.

He was sleeping on her couch. She didn't really have the heart to wake him up; even after all she had gone through because of him. Or perhaps that was just why.

She allowed her eyes ran over his features. He must have been really tired. And to be able to fall asleep in her apartment, he must have had some kind of trust in her.

"Why did you stay in the first place?" she whispered to no one almost inaudibly.

Drawing her feet closer to her she didn't even notice her eyes slid closed as she drifted off like him, too tired and somehow comfortable that they paths had come together for them to set things right.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

When Kagome woke up later that day, when the sun had risen, she didn't wake up where she had fallen asleep.

Looking around herself she found herself sleeping in her own bed, the covers pulled over her, still dressed in what she had been out wearing. She blinked her tired eyes, getting up to sit. Slipping her feet over the edge to the floor she rose up, walking to the door to investigate.

Walking into the living room she found him sitting on the sofa, staring into nothingness. He blinked himself out of his trance when he realised she was awake and the two just stared at each other for some time.

Kagome then walked by him into the kitchen. She started making instant tea for herself. The kitchen was connected with the living room so she could see him still. "Do you want anything?" she asked him, but he just shook his head.

Kagome took her cup of tea and returned to where he was, sitting on the sofa next to him. She could almost swear he tensed. She ignored him, whirling her tea around with a metal spoon. "So what did you want to talk about that was so important you went through the trouble of tracking me down?" she asked him calmly, not looking at him but instead at her tea.

He was silent for some time, thinking about what to say. "I felt… responsible."

Kagome couldn't help herself from huffing at that. She however regretted that reaction of hers and turned to look at him, "why?" she asked him, refusing to look away.

His golden eyes looked at her with a strange emotion in them. Hurt? Uncertainty? "You did not get the whole picture."

"Enlighten me." she encouraged him.

He extended his hand towards her and for a moment she wondered what he was up to now. She looked at the hand, frowning slightly. There was nothing wrong it. But then she understood what he meant. It was what was _missing_ from there that should have been there. No ring. She looked up into his eyes.

"The wedding is a bluff." he told her, a somewhat angered frown appearing on his brow as the look in his eyes darkened. "There will be no wedding."

Kagome blinked her eyes, leaning against the back rest of the sofa in shock. Her jaw was hanging slightly open. "No wedding?"

He shook his head, that dark look in his eyes intensifying. "It was a marketing trick to boost our company's selling numbers as well as that models career. She is already selling millions just because of all the publicity."

Kagome gulped, taking a deep breath. "You mean to tell me, that you are not really getting married?"

He nodded, looking at her.

"And that this was all just bluff?"

He nodded again.

Kagome's grip on her tea cup tightened and she set her jaw. She was feeling pissed off right now. So he was not going to marry after all? "But why are you here? We are perfect strangers."

His eyes changed then, the harsh look in them disappearing and something gentler and heated coming to replace it. "Because no matter how much I try, I cannot forget about you." he told her, gaining her attention. She looked into his eyes, listening to him finally.

He leaned in closer, his hand coming out to trace along the side of her face. Kagome's lips parted and she looked at him with slightly widened eyes. "No matter how I try… When I try to go to sleep at night you constantly keep plaguing my thoughts… I… I even remember your alluring scent and it drives me crazy." There was a wry smile about his lips. "Or then I spend the whole night trying to remember how your skin felt like, without success." he tilted his head to the side, his molten golden eyes looking at her with such intensity it made her heart ache. It was clear he had missed her, as she had missed him...

"Well then, you should try a little harder…" she offered, her eyes tracing his lips with their gaze. His thumb brushed a lock of hair from her face; the warmth and feel of his skin making her mind remember things that had happened a month ago, sending her blood pressure coursing.

"I find myself not wanting to try harder…" he answered her in a whisper.

Kagome stared deep into his eyes, something inside of her changing. Was she going to forgive him? In her heart she knew she didn't hate him.

Then a sound disturbed them suddenly. It was her cell phone. Sesshoumaru's hand dropped from touching her face and he turned his head to the way of the sound. Kagome remembered leaving the purse containing her phone somewhere by the door last night. She wondered who it was. Kouga-kun, perhaps..?

"Are you not going to answer?" he asked her when the phone rang for the sixth time and still had not moved.

"No."

The phone stopped ringing abruptly after two more rings. Kagome took a sip of her tea. She smiled, tiredly.

"You should have answered the phone when I called you." He muttered, looking at her.

She glanced at him, taking another sip of her tea. "Perhaps… But do you think I would have listened to you? Or believed what you said?"

He huffed. "Probably not. You are too stubborn for your own good."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? I wonder who the stubborn one here is…" she couldn't help but smile a little, the left corner of her mouth tugging upwards. She put her tea cup down on the coffee table, turning to him. "Let's say that I believe you. But if I find out that you are you playing with me again…" she threatened.

He shook his head. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Hmn?" she wondered, looking him up and down calculatingly. "Better not." She rose up and went to straddle his hips. She leaned in, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. The two stared at each other for some time in the eyes, wordless words passing between them. Kagome then leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes.

Sesshoumaru raised his arms to wrap them around her, hugging her close. Both just stayed there, satisfied to have the other person so close, dulling the ache they both felt in their hearts for having been separated.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	8. A Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome was lying on her side on her bed, cuddled up next to Sesshoumaru. They both were awake, lazily spending time. His arm was around her, and the other one was playing with her hair.

Kagome absentmindedly played with the buttons of his white collar shirt, her head lying against his chest. Even through their clothes she could feel warmness radiating from him and she instinctively snuggled up closer, letting out a content sigh.

"You know…" she started, "you left a scar."

He looked down at her with a question in his eyes.

Kagome pulled the collar of her black blouse down enough to show him the scar on the joint of her shoulder and neck. "You're such a bad, bad boy…" she muttered at him disapprovingly, showing him a little whitening scar that he had made on her skin a month ago.

He chuckled at her, leaning in to give the mark a little kiss. "It looks good on you." he commented.

"Sure…" she muttered, pulling shirt back on its place. She looked up at him, then rolled her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. He nuzzled his head against hers, and she closed her eyes for a moment.

A though started to bother her. "Does she know?" she asked. "That you are not going to marry her?"

She felt him tense slightly and lifted her head up to look at him.

"No… she doesn't know. But I have no intention of marrying her." he told her, not looking into her eyes.

"Am I supposed to trust only your word for it?" Kagome asked him, bewildered.

He sighed, looking at her with his golden eyes. "I know it sounds ridiculous after everything that has happened, but… yes… you have to trust my word."

"You are testing my patience." she warned him.

He winced. "If I would tell her now, she would start a halo about it."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "And so will I."

He sighed again, raising one eyebrow at her. "Please, just… listen." he said to her, pulling her down against his chest, hugging her closer. She, a little reluctantly, stayed there, listening to him.

"That Onigumo woman is the sister of a business man we do business with." he started. "He is not someone to be played around with, I assure you. Kagura's modelling career was going downhill and his brother, Naraku Onigumo, made a deal with our company. The board decided of the engagement along with him and I only heard of it the morning I had left from here." he paused to catch his breath.

Kagome was frowning slightly, trying to understand what he was telling her. "How can they decide of something like that? It is your life, after all…" Kagome muttered.

"Hn…" he huffed softly, running his hand through her long black silky hair. Kagome felt pleasant shivers run down her spine at his touch. "I have known the board members for some time now and I know how much they are eager to get me married. They claim it would be better for the company as well."

It was Kagome's time to huff. "So they were clever and did the deal behind your back?"

"Yes. They had already told Kagura that I was intent on marrying her. I was shocked, to say the least. There was no way for me to deny the engagement in front of the media."

Kagome worried her lower lip with her teeth, raising her head to look at him. Her eyes took a hint of sadness in them. "But are you going to call off the engagement?"

He looked at her and something in his eyes changed as he looked at her. "Yes, I will. But as it has been, I have gotten some time to think about the concept… and somehow I am starting to get more used to the idea…" his eyes sifted to her lips, and she immediately let the lip go from nibbling at it with her teeth. It was a bad habit when she was nervous.

"What do you mean..?" she asked him, a little thrown off the route.

He chuckled. "You know what I mean." he said as if it was as clear as the sky.

Kagome blinked her eyes, her breath hitching to her throat. He was going to marry someone, someone who was not Kagura? "Well, congratulation to whom ever that might be…" Kagome said, playing dump. She wanted to make sure she really understood whom he meant.

He laughed at her, pulling her down, lifting his head to kiss her on the lips. "Silly…" he said to her, his eyes twinkling at her mischievously.

Kagome blushed. "You got to be kidding me."

"I assure you I most certainly am not." he told her, smirking at her widely. He then rose up to sit, bringing her up with him. He unattached his arms from around her, getting up from the bed. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes, her heart's beating starting to sound loud in her ears. He kneeled down next to the bed, keeping her hand in his. Kagome's eyes widened even more. No way was he going to-

"Marry me." he asked her, looking deep into her eyes with his excited ones.

Kagome gaped at him in shock. She opened her mouth to say something but she was just not able to form any words. "W-what..?" she then stuttered. "Are you… sure?" she then shook her head, blinking her eyes a couple of times. "Are you serious?"

He nodded, staying kneeled, holding her hand.

She looked at him, trying to remember to breathe. "This came kind of a sudden." she spoke softly.

"Hn. But I think it is not out of place."

Kagome raised him her eyebrow. "Really? You think?" she glanced around them, and he did too. She shook her head, wiping her eyes with her free hand. She was starting to cry here, for heavens sakes… "We have just met a little time ago. I virtually know nothing much of you." she frowned, looking at him.

"Well neither do I." he admitted, the smile not dying from his lips. He seemed like he had hardened his resolve, actually thought things through earlier. "Get engaged with me." he urged. "We will have plenty of time to get to know each other. You will probably know everything about me by the end of the year and get bored…"

Kagome felt faint. He was talking about years together now? "I don't think I will ever get bored to you." she laughed, her shoulders shaking. Some confused tears were falling down her face, dripping from her chin on her jeans.

He pulled out something form his pocket. A ring, his ring he was supposed to wear. "Do not get offended, but this is the best I got at this moment. I will get you your own in a heartbeat."

Kagome giggled, shaking her head in disbelief. She then took a breath, heaving it out after a while. "I cannot believe this!" she exclaimed, looking at him with a confused look on her face. He was serious about this. "I cannot believe you." she corrected as an after thought.

He chuckled. "Let this be my insurance that I truly am serious about you."

"Still it feels so… unbelievable." Kagome watched him easily slip the loose ring around her finger. He rose up to stand, never letting go of her hand. "You are not going to regret about this in an hour? Or the next morning?" she asked him, still a little suspicious. Going this far, this could not be a joke anymore.

"Never." he promised, leaning down to kiss her.

Kagome tilted her head up to his, kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kouga snapped his phone shut, frowning at it. She was not picking up. He must have exhausted her on their date. Shrugging his shoulders he stepped from the street to a coffee bar. Perhaps he should go to her place a little later and make sure that she had survived…

He had barely sat down when a waitress appeared to take his order.

"And what can I get for you, handsome?"

Kouga looked up at the waitress and the moment their eyes met his world came spiralling down.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sesshoumaru had sneaked out for some time and just when she started to worry he had escaped from her he returned.

"This should fit you better." he said, pulling out a little black velvet box.

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to keep herself from yelling out. "Do you have any idea what you are putting me through in just 24 hours?" she asked him, watching as he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful silver ring. It had little sparkling diamonds covering it, and it shone and glittered from the slightest of movement of light hitting it.

"Do not faint on me." he leaned in to whisper by her ear, sending shivers down he spine. He pulled out the loose fitting ring, replacing it with the new one. It fit just perfectly.

Kagome stared at the ring in wonder, twisting and turning her delicate hand. It looked so pretty! But most of all, the feeling of the whole thing was getting on her. She belonged to him? Looking up at him, she blinked her eyes in wonder. And he belonged to her?

He smiled at her, tilting his head slightly to the side. He looked so happy.

"You know this is most reckless thing I have ever done." she commented to him, taking the remaining simple silver ring from him. She slipped it to his finger, feeling her heart swell with warmness.

"So we are engaged?" she asked him, bewildered.

"So we are." he agreed, dipping down to catch a kiss from her.

"You better divorce that bitch fast." she reminded him, feeling a little bold.

"You don't have to worry about that." he chuckled at her, hooking a finger below her chin, tilting her head up towards him. He was just mere centimetres from touching her lips with his. "There is no way anyone can set me apart from you ever again."

"Sweet words…" she muttered at him, looking at him with her intelligent brown ones. "I will see you keep them too, mister."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Author's Note: I think I surprised even myself with this chapter. So it seems they are getting married, huh? How sweet is that?

And thanks for sticking with me on this story, keep reading and I keep writing! Thanks for the reviewers and faves and alerts… You make my day. :)

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	9. Telling Kouga

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"You can kill me or anything Kagome, but there is something I must tell you!"

Kagome halted to a stop, looking at him with wide eyes. It was her who was supposed to confess to him, not the other way around! "W-what is it?" she stuttered, sitting down on a chair before his desk. She had finally managed to gather herself to go and tell him she couldn't date him now that she was engaged to his best friend, and now this?

Kouga looked serious, yet nervous. "Kagome… I am sorry. I didn't mean to, it just happened!"

"What happened?"

"I fell in love." He declared.

Kagome had to grip the arm rests of the chair for she almost fell down. "W-what? In love?" she shrieked. How was she supposed to do this now, that he had fallen in love with her? Kagome felt her temperature rising, and she started to sweat. Oh…

Kouga nodded to verify his words, crossed his arms and started walking in circles around the room. "It happened yesterday; I called you – why didn't you answer me, by the way-"

Kagome opened her mouth but he continued, not giving her the time to explain.

"- and just after that I called you I went to this… place and…"

Kagome was frowning now, her hands folded into her lap, a somewhat pained look on her way. This was not good…

"There it was." he said, his arms dropping to his sides, his eyes looking into nothingness. "I wasn't expecting for anything, and then it just hit me."

"Hit you? Just like that?" Kagome wondered.

"Yeah… can you believe it? And it hurt, too." Kouga lifted his hand to rub his head, his onyx strands moving around with his motions, coming to cover his face partly until he brushed them away. He grimaced as if it really hurt. He let out a sigh that only a person in love could let out. "She has some awesome strength, but she was so lovely I just couldn't help myself. I had to ask for her name."

Kagome blinked her eyes. "W-wait a minute!" she stared at him with her mouth agape. What was this about so suddenly? Another woman? He wasn't talking about her after all?

Kouga lifted his hands in front of him as if in defence. "Please don't kill me, I like you a lot and you are the best secretary I have ever had but… you were right. Office romances tend to fail miserably and when we went out together, although you seemed to be happy, something was bothering you… I think you are still hung up on somebody and I personally think that it's alright, you should just give yourself more time."

The black haired woman blinked her eyes, astonished. "You think?"

"Yeah." Kouga answered, looking at her with his blue eyes. "I know this came suddenly but I have never felt like this towards anyone in my life, and I remind you again – you are really likeable – but I just have to find out about that woman, she has completely taken me over."

Kagome looked at her boss, the look in her eyes softening. Her shoulders dropped and she hung her head, a little smile coming to cover her lips.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked tentatively, looking at her a little worriedly. He hoped she wasn't mad at him.

"You know, Kouga-kun…" Kagome muttered, lifting her head back up to look at him gently. "I met that person of mine the day of our date and I… He brought fort so many memories, so many suppressed feelings in me…" She shook her head slowly. "He wished to make up for the pain he caused me when he left and somehow I wasn't angry at him anymore, I let him explain and in the end it had all just been a huge misunderstanding."

Kouga was listening to her quietly, meeting her eyes.

"He proposed to me and we are back together now, that was what I came here to tell you about." Kagome continued. "I cannot imagine living without him by my side."

Kouga smiled at her, giving her his wolfy grin.

She blushed a little, feeling like she had told him her life story.

"So we are good?" He asked her, giving her a thumb up.

Kagome smiled. "Yes. We are good."

Kouga smiled back at her, but then tilted his head questioningly. "Who is this awesome guy that's gotten you so swoon over?" he asked her, frowning at her.

She giggled, shaking her head. "Okay, but promise you won't blow a temper?"

Kouga raised his eyebrows. "So it's really bad, huh?"

Kagome bit her lower lip, then freed it, parting her lips to say, "Sesshoumaru Taisho."

Kouga's eyes widened to as big as saucers.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Loud banging could be heard from the door of the hotel room door of the business tycoon Taisho. Frowning at who ever it was that was so rudely interrupting his peace and quiet, he marched to the door, opening the heavy door in one motion. His eyes widened to see who there were greeting him.

The black haired man glared at him, a blushing black haired woman held in his grip by his side. The man pointed at the woman, looking at him, "Care to explain?" he muttered darkly, narrowing his eyes.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his, straightening his spine. His eyes sifted to the woman, who grinned meekly up at him. So he had told him, huh?

"What right do you have to take my woman, damnit!" The man said to him, slapping a firm hand on his shoulder. The angry look then disappeared to be replaced with a wolfy grin. "Oh come on man!" he said, looking at him with a smirk. "Congratulations, you rarely find someone as fine as her."

The white haired man raised an eyebrow at his friend, who then shoved the woman into his arms. Kagome yelped in surprise, stumbling into his arms. He caught her with his strong arms, steadying her. She looked up at him with widened eyes, blushing like hell.

Sesshoumaru raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she grinned at him meekly in return. Dipping down he caught her lips with his own, trapping her to a heated kiss.

The black haired man standing in the hallway looked at them two with growing disgust. He felt his cheeks warm up and he averted his eyes, mumbling for them two to get a room.

"Gladly." the man answered him, stepping back while drawing the woman into the suite with him, slamming the door shut after them.

Kouga was left standing in the hallway alone. He gritted his teeth, irritated. "Hey, I didn't mean it alright? Open the door, I've gotta have a talk with you anyway."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Walking in to a coffee bar Kagome went to sit to her usual table, waiting for Yura to appear. When she did, Kagome raised her eyebrows.

The woman was fuming.

"Yura, are you alright?"

"I had the… strangest customer yesterday…" The woman with shoulder length black hair muttered, whirling a pen between her index and middle finger. "Argh, I don't know what do about him…"

Kagome felt a cold feeling take a hold of her. "Don't tell me it was a guy…"

Yura looked at her strangely. "I date guys." She looked slightly insulted, but then she smirked. "I'd date you though, any time."

Kagome huffed at the woman, waving it away. "Did he… have black hair?"

Yura rolled her eyes. "Kagome, roughly 99% of the people living around here have black hair."

Kagome let out a frustrated sound, "Yeah, but did he have blue eyes?"

Yura stopped. "Do you know him?"

"He's my date." Kagome muttered darkly.

Yura's eyes widened. "W-what? Kagome, I-"

But the other woman then smirked. "Thanks Yura, you saved me a lot of trouble."

The other woman blinked, astonished. "I did?"

Kagome nodded, tapping her chin with her finger in thought. "So, he's hot, huh?" She smirked wider at the black haired woman's expression at her words.

"He's so… infuriating!" Yura muttered, fisting her free hand.

Kagome shook her head. The two would make a good couple…

Yura then stopped, something catching her interest. "W-wait a minute…" She stuttered, pointing at her friend's hand that was lying upon the table. She then grapped it, staring at it with wide eyes. "What is this about?!" She demanded to know. "You ain't engaged to my man?!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "No, you silly." She then smiled gently. "_He_ came back."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Author's Note: It's a little short chapter but a needed one. Feeling a little out of sync with this story at the moment, the future plot is a little lost to me... Hopefully I'll come up with something.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	10. Telling Kagura

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

It had been three four days after their engagement and Kagome was at home, wondering how things were working out. Sesshoumaru had left on a plane to the States to break the news to Kagura. He had said he couldn't do it on the phone, he was too old fashioned.

Leaning her chin against her palm the black haired woman looked at the sparkling ring on her finger on the other hand. She hoped he meant what he said, that he truly would break off with the woman and return. A part of her, the part that had been hurt the most when he had left the first time, was telling her he could do it again. Disappear; leave her hanging on false hope.

Frowning the woman sighed, lowering both her hands on the table surface. A jealous part of her was dreading the though of her man and the model woman breathing the same air. With all the rumour about that Kagura, she was quite sure the woman could go to great lengths to try and sway his mind. "Damn you Sesshoumaru…" she cursed silently, fisting her hands. He'd better-

Someone was knocking on her door. "Kagome!" She heard a female voice call. She quickly rose from the kitchen table and rushed to the door to open it.

"Sango?" She spoke, surprised, when she saw who it was.

"Finally found you! You know this apartment block is dreadful! I just couldn't find the right door…"

Kagome smirked a little. "Come in, come in…" She stepped aside to let the pregnant woman in. Her belly had grown for some since the last time she had seen her.

"First things first!" The woman exclaimed when she was inside, turning to take a hold of the hands of the other woman. "Aha! So she wasn't lying after all…"

Kagome's eye twitched. "Let me guess… Yura."

"Who else?" Sango asked as if it was oblivious. "Aah, I can't believe you, Kagome…" The woman muttered, looking at the ring. She then brought hers next to it, comparing the two. "Yours is prettier…" She then sighed.

Kagome huffed, shaking her head. "Nonsense." she said, leading her friend to sit in the kitchen. "Can I get you something? Tea? Coffee?"

"You have coffee in your apartment?" Sango questioned.

Kagome smirked. "Yeah, I occasionally drink coffee nowadays. Kouga-kun keeps me so busy I'd drop dead without coffee…"

Sango raised her eyebrows. "Ah, so Kouga-kun it is…" She teased. "I'll take tea." She then added as an after thought.

Kagome rolled her eyes, starting make the tea.

"So he is back, huh?" Sango asked her voice calmer.

Kagome's lips pulled to a tighter line. "Yeah…"

"And you are engaged to him now?" Sango asked.

"Hmn." Kagome affirmed, pausing to glance at the ring again. "I can't quite believe it, it just happened so fast…"

She heard Sango chuckle. "I am happy it did. You forgave him?"

"I think I forgave him a while back… I just didn't want to… face myself on the matter." Kagome frowned. "I thought it would be better if I forced myself to let go of him but how can you? I mean, he is something else. I have never met a person I like so much."

"So do you love him?" Sango asked, leaning her elbows against the table surface.

Kagome shook her head slowly. "I don't think I can call it love, yet." She mused, returning to sit on the other side of the table, opposite to Sango. "But I like him, really much."

"And he makes your heart beat faster?" Sango asked while smirking smugly.

"Hmn." Kagome agreed.

"You feel like you would suffocate if he left the room, your heart starts literally aching when he is not by your side…" The woman continued listing.

"Hmn." Kagome agreed again.

"… And when he is with you, it is like the best thing in the world. There is nothing else you would want at that moment, you are just content with him."

"Yes."

Sango straightened her back, smiling. "Well then Kagome, I think you are very much in love."

Kagome blinked her eyes, a little lost.

Sango just smirked like she knew better. "Trust me, I know."

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Sitting in a black limo, being driven to the Taisho business centre. When he arrived there, he was welcomed by the manager.

"Mr Taisho, we are so happy to have you back." The man smiled widely so that his white teeth showed, shaking the hand of their quest.

Sesshoumaru nodded in acknowledgement. "Let's get this over with." He said on his voice of authority.

Sesshoumaru was not intending on spending more than two or three days in the country. He was all too eager to return to Japan. Finally he had found something that he yearned for, someone he wanted to spend his time with, and he was not going to waste any unnecessary time.

He would meet Kagura that evening, if she'd show up.

But he was quite certain she would.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Sesshoumaru darling what is this all about?" A woman's sultry voice called as she entered the room. She stripped off of her long light coat and sunglasses, dropping them on a table by the door.

She made sure her hair was on place and kept an alluring smile on her lips.

She saw her future husband stand up, dressed into a suit. He always wore a suit. He looked hot in it…

Smiling at him like a vixen the woman walked over to him, making sure to walk so that the length of her legs was brought up. She saw his eyes trail to her legs, and she smirked. "Hello, my dear." She drawled out, walking over to him. She stopped less than a meter from him, expecting a kiss. When she did not get one, she looked up at him questioningly. "Aren't you going to give me a kiss? The memory of the last one is starting to faint…" She said to him, waiting a little more. When he did not, she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Aw, come on now. Don't be so rude to your wife…" The woman purred, stepping up to him to kiss him.

He pulled back, however.

Kagura was left there frozen, staring at him. Then her expression turned into an angry frown. "What is this about?" She demanded to know. "First you ask me here and then you refuse me? What games are you playing!?" She hissed, clearly getting agitated. She had not been available to meet him since they had gotten engaged some two months ago and she was not going to deal with his shit-

"The engagement is over."

Kagura was struck. "W-what do you mean?" She asked faintly. She looked at him in disbelief.

He looked back at her with his cold golden eyes. "I call off the engagement."

"B-but… Why?" Kagura sat down on a chair closest to her, sinking down on it. She was staring at him with wide eyes, a sinking feeling in her chest. What was this about?

The white haired man looked coolly at her. "I apologize for leading you on this far, but there is no way I am going to marry you."

Kagura frowned in horror, looking at him with her mouth hanging agape. "What!?" She yelled out, standing back up. "How dare you!"

Sesshoumaru turned his back at her, going to pour himself a glass of whiskey. "There will be no wedding, I assure you. You should go and find yourself another man, but then again, you already have one."

He threw her big white envelope which she barely caught. Opening the envelope she found a pile of photos inside, featuring her kissing with another man. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. She looked up at him with hatred, angered expression on her face. "You have been spying on me?"

He sipped his drink, simply looking at her. He did not say anything.

Kagura threw the photos on the floor, and the scattered all over the place. She was glaring now. "I will not back down from this!" She yelled.

"Yes, you will." Sesshoumaru said, sure of himself. He picked something up from the table, handing it over to her. It was a check. "This should cover up for what this ordeal has caused you." He said, handing her a check of three hundred thousand dollars.

She took it, glancing at it. Her eyes flickered from him to the paper and the away. She gritted her teeth. Damn…

"Now go, before I change my mind." Sesshoumaru said, sipping the last of his drink.

Kagura turned her angry eyes back to the man, stepping up to take the glass from his hand. She narrowed her eyes and threw the crystal glass straight against a wall to their side, where the glass shattered into millions of pieces. "You will hear from me." She threatened as her parting words, turned her back to him and walked back to the door. She grapped her coat and sunglasses, turning to glare at him one last time before walking out, banging the door closed behind her.

Sesshoumaru stared at the door for some time, and then looked at the scattered glass. It had gone quite well.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Outside on the street Kagura was seething. "That liar!" she yelled out, scaring the other people walking on night time street. Her high heels were making angry noises against the street as she walked away. Pulling out a cell phone from her coat's pocket she dialled the numbers.

The phone rang a couple of times before it was answered. "Yes?" A calm, dark voice answered.

"Naraku darling, there is something I need you to do for me…" Kagura started, a sly smile covering her lips.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	11. Kagura's revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Author's Note: My computer broke down – that's why this took so long to post. But I have it fixed now and I'm learning to use the OpenOffice program for writing from now on so have patience with me! :)

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Wakin up in the morning, Kagome did not have the faintest of idea what the day would bring her. As she dressed up and got ready to leave for work, when she opened the door, flashes blinded her.

"There she is!" She could hear someone yell as more flashing light continued to snap at her.

"Here, look this way!"

"Can I have an interview!"

Kagome looked at the people swarming in the hallway with widened eyes, and as it started to seem like they were going to eat her alive, she quickly drew back inside and pushed the door closed with all her might, as some crazy reporters were trying to come in right after her. Her heart was beating fast in the sudden adrenaline rush and she was stupefied.

"What the..?" She peeked from the little eye on the door. The whole corridor was full with people with their cameras and microphones, pushing each other around and yelling like somebody was tortured. Kagome slowly pulled back away and took a couple of slow steps back. Then she screamed.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Opening up the TV and watching the news Kagome started to get the hang of things. She opened up her computer and stared at the screen, shocked. She was front page news! Some person in the news announced her name and she turned to look at the TV again.

"As you can see from our sneak peek at the hidden suite of this mystery woman," Kagome saw herself on the film, standing infront of her door, gazing at the reporters like she was totally lost, "She is the person who made the bachelor Taisho Sesshoumaru break up with his to-be-wife Kagura Onigumo." Kagome's heart leaped. He had managed to do that?

Next the camera went to show an interview with the said model. "I am devastated..." she was crying, "It is because of her, she seduced him!"

Kagome frowned at the woman on the screen. "Couldn't your tears be more fake?" She muttered to herself, watching at the woman.

"From what we know," the news person continued, "She is an ordinary woman, working at the Taisho companie's sister company."

Kagome watched in horror as the cameras went to her working place, seeking her boss. There was Kouga, drinking his morning coffee, looking in confusion mixed irritation at the reporters. They tried to get something out of him.

"Yes, she works here." Kouga verified the reporters. "She is also a good friend of mine, so you stay out of her busines!"

Kagome smiled unintentionally at the screen. At least somebody was backing her up. But what part did Kagura play in this? Surely all the publicity would bring her loads of money and jobs... But still... Kagome frowned.

"Could it be that there are even more people involved in this?" The news person wondered dramatically. On the screen appeared still pictures of her and Kouga, side by side. "Could it be that she is in an affair with her boss, cheating on him with mister Taisho? Things are getting even more exciting as we hear her childhood story from a close classmate of hers!"

Kagome shut the shit off. "Oh hell..." She groaned, burrowing her face into her hands. They were going to search everything! Her personal life was going to be on the covers of the magazines for everybody to read!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The day was turning into an evening and Kagome was still trapped into her apartment, pacing around nervously. Just a moment ago some people had lowered themselves on wires down the high building to her window to snap pictures. She had closed the curtains. Apparently now they had gotten her phone number to their knowledge and it was ringing all the time, to the point where she had closed it off. She was starting to fear her door was going to break down any minute.

She was starting to be sure that this was all leaked to the press by Kagura. That bitch! Was it her intention to make her crumble? The latest gossips were now telling that she was a slut after Sesshoumaru just to get his money and that Kagura had saved him from doom by bringing everything up to the public. An impressive ammount of pictures of her and even true bits of her life story were being put up on the internet.

There was yelling to be heard from the hallway. She had even considered going out there to let them snap pictures till they were satisfied and give statements to have them leave. But what would that help? There would be more. And what would, what could she say to them anyway?

She did not know what to do. She didn't know if Sesshoumaru or somebody she knew was trying to contact her because her phone was a mess and there was no-

The black haired woman stopped in the middle of her phasing. She had an idea!

Running to her room she started rummaging through boxes that she had brought form home but which were yet to be sorted out to theri rightful places. She opened a box of junk stuff she was supposed to go through and throw half off. Emptrying the box on her bed she looked through the contents. There!

She picked up a white piece of paper. It was crumbled and one edge had been ripped off, but there was the number. Kagome thanked kami that she hadn't thrown the contact card away despite so wery much wanting to.

She kissed the card and went back to her computer. She needed to make a call. Putting headphones on she took a deep breath and pushed a button. It started to call his number. Panic rushed over her. Would he answer her? Surely there were many many people trying to call him aswell, how would he ever answer her out of everybody? Then she started to think... It might just be his personal phone that not many had the number to...

"Yes?" Came the irritated voice.

"Sesshoumaru??" She almost cried to the line.

"Kagome?" Came his reply. "Finally I get contact. Where are you now?"

"I am in my apartment." Kagome told him, looking around herself. "There are people blocking the corridors, I cannot get out."

"Calm down, Kagome." She heard his voice say. "I will have my people come and get you out."

Kagome nodded, despite him not being able to see it, letting him reassure her everything was going to work out. "The line is weak, where are you? Are you alright?" She talked to him.

"I am in a plane, we are just about to land." He said. "I need to quit the call now, Kagome. We will be there in less than two hours."

Kagome nodded again, her brows furrowed together. "Okay, bye." She said shakily and listened to him close the line.

She pulled the headphones off, laying the back to the table. Two hours? She glanced at the door. Guess she could manage that much.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

She was escorted outside in the middle of four tall and muscular security men. She pulled the long black coat tighter, sunglasses shielding her eyes. She taken to a black limousine and almost shoved in as the security guards tried to keep the overenthusiastic reporters away.

Someone pulled her inside the car and he door was quickly closed and the limousine started to move. She was pulled face to face with a man wearing a pair of sunglasses as well. She stared at him in in shock, glancing at his hair and catching on his features. "Sesshoumaru." it was more like a statement then a question.

He took off his glasses, sighing. "Kagome." He gave her the tiniest of smiles

She smiled up at him, and then wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. She felt his arms wrap around her, and felt him rub her back comfortingly. "Oh, there are terrible things out in the papers!" She sobbed, her eyes closed. She was really upset with all this.

"It is going to get worse." He muttered by her ear.

Her sobs quieted down as she started to calm down slowly. The woman lifted her head, pulling back to look at him, "Was that going to make me feel better?" she sniffed, referring to his earlier words.

He smiled at her with his eyes. "Not quite." He said, his gaze sifting to her lips. "Perhaps this will?" he pulled her closer and sealed her lips with his.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome was sitting in the ball room of the white mansion by the sea shore. The restaurant downstairs had been closed at least for the time being. The area was far enough from people and it got fences and hi-tech security systems. Anyone trying to sneak in would be spotted and captured. He had brought her here to be safe from the hype whirling around her and him now.

Sesshoumaru walked in, handing her a steaming cup of tea. He was carrying a pile of newspapers which he dropped on the lone table of theirs by the balcony. Kagome instantly grapped one, starting to read. He did the same and both were focused on the crap written out about them, seeing if anything was true.

"This is... Argh!" Kagome huffed, changing the paper.

He was much more calmer, reading through the pages with practised ease. "This isn't too bad. We might just as well have a change to clear your reputation."

She looked at him doubtfully and he sifted his eyes up to hers for a short moment before lowering them down to the pages again.

She tilted her head to the side, slanting her eyes at him. "You are plotting something."

He almost choked on his tea. "Oh please, how would you know?" He threw up the challenge.

She smirked. "You are too silent. Too calm."

The corners of his mouth tugged upwards. "I see." He muttered, rubbing his chin. "Have you been studying me while I sleep?" He looked up at her.

She laughed. "Hardly not enough." She leaned back, throwing the paper back to the pile.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "We can chance that fact." He muttered, folding the paper and placing it back on the table, looking at her.

She stared back at him for a moment, before standing up, walking over to her. She straddled his lap, leaning in to almost kiss his lips. "I have heard the most terrible rumours..." She whispered to him, feeling his hand travel up her thigh possesively.

"I have heard a couple as well..." He muttered back, his golden eyes drawing her in heavily.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Later that day, when they were laying on bed, she laying against his chest with his arms loosely around her, both in a content peacuful state of mind despite everything, his phone rang.

Kagome lifted her head a little, watching him answer it with a grunt. She railed her fingers over his chest, down. She felt him shiver and heard the little sharp intake of breath and she glanced up at him, giving him a littel leisure smile. She then brought her hand back, moving to take his free hand and lay with his fingers. She tried not to listen to the conversation, but with little success. His tone got serious and dark and by the end of the call, he was looking dark. She looked at him with a worried look in her eyes.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in frustration.

"What has happened now, something really bad?" She carefully asked him.

He huffed. "The sales have dropped." He sighed.

"Because of this." She muttered, frowning as she started to get it. "Because of me ruining things up."

He immediately opened his eyes and looked at her. "No, Kagome." He told her, taking a good grip of her shoulders. She looked back at him with a sorrowful expression. He sighed deeply, brushing a black strand of hair behind her ear. "You did not ruin thing up." He said on a rather soft voice, trailing his thumb over her lips, looking straight into her eyes intensely. Her breathing quivered. "We will hold a press conference tomorrow morning..." he informed her, "And sort this mess out."

"You have a plan, then?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side, her cheek against his palm.

There was a mischevious smirk about his lips. "I have something that will thow everyone off balance."

"Sounds dangerous..." She muttered, licking her lips, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Hmn." He agreed, pulling her down against him to say breathily next to her ear; "Who ever told you I wasn't?"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


	12. Ending the Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does, but the new plot is mine.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Kagome was backstage, biting her lower lips nervously. Sesshoumaru gave her a reassuring smile and then with a sigh, stepped to the room, the door closed right after him.

There were important press people sitting there, waiting to hear from truth? No, you'd never know.

"Good morning, I am delighted to see you could make it on such short notice."

There were a couple of huffs and chuckles to be heard from the people sitting there before him.

"I would like to give you my version of the story." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome listened on the other side of the door, her ear pressed against the wood. Her heart was beating fast.

Sesshoumaru had prints of the pictures of Kagura kissing another man spread over to each of the people invited.

"The pictures were taken while we were engaged." He told.

"Then what about that woman, Higurashi?" Someone asked him.

Sesshoumaru gave a sign to a guard and he went to open the door to let Kagome in.

Kagome straightened up when she heard footsteps on the other side and therefore avoided stumbling right off into the room when the door was opened. Sesshoumaru waved her to come over to him, and so she went. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she looked up at him in slight shock, then looked at the people. She recognized seeing some of them in the TV sometimes...

"Miss Higurashi and I met before the engagement happened. And I have proof of that." Sesshoumaru told. "After I heard of Miss Onigumo's affair, I returned here to Tokyo stricktly for business matters, and ended up meeting Miss Higurashi again."

"She works for you?" Someone asked.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Technically she works under a sister company. We both were unaware where the other worked at."

Kagome nodded absentmindedly, doing her best not to freak out. How could he be so calm and collected?

"Well, you know how it gets. Our paths crossed and I left to inform Miss Kagura in person that I would break off the engagement."

There were various sound recording gadgets on and pens were scraping against the papers as they wrote up their next big cash magnets.

"I returned to Tokyo and we got engaged." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagoem glanced at him. Technically he was telling it in a wrong order.

"So it is true that Miss Higurashi and you got engaged?" Some woman reporter asked enthusiastically. "Are you planning on marrying?"

There were a couple of chuckles and many curious looks sent in their way.

"All in due time." Sesshoumaru said enigmaticly.

"Could we have an interwiev with Miss Higurashi?" The same woman reporter asked.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome by his side, and she glanced up at him. "Eh, yes, I believe that would be alright." Kagome said, looking over at the reporter, who smiled widely and stood up. "This way please."

Kagome went to the other side of the ex-restaurant, sitting on a table near the windows. The reporter smiled at her excitedly and shook hands with her. "Thsi will make a great piece of a story." She told her exitedly.

Kagome smiled a little uncomfortably, feeling totally lost.

She answered the question the woman bulleted at her and somehow ended up telling of how they had met, Sesshoumaru and her.

"Thank you very much." The woman thanked, shaking hands again while standing up.

They returned to the others, and Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru. She was however, stopped by a question mid way.

"Are you expecting additions to the family any time soon?"

Kagome stopped on her tracks, her eyes snapping up to Sesshoumarus. His eyes sought hers and then he fixed his cold gaze back to the press.

"I believe that is between her and I." He said, end of the discussion.

He answered a couple of more question till the hour was gone and the conference was over.

"That went well." Sesshoumaru muttered after the security guards had everyone out of the building.

"I'm so happy this is over." Kagome sighed, rubbing her eyes. It was really early, just past five in the morning.

"You can go back upstairs to get some sleep." He offered.

Kagome stiffed a yawn, trying to keep her eyes open. "Aren't you coming?" She asked with a slight pout.

He stepped up to her, snatching her into an embrace against his chest. "You have no idea how I'd love to do that, but I think I must stay up and see what is written and presented today." He whispered to her ear.

She shivered pleasantly, mumbling something incoherable. "Night." She wished him, giving him peck on the lips before heading back upstairs.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

After their side of the case was presented to the growds, things started looking brighter. For them, but not at Kagura.

There was a huge scandal swelling around Kagura, and after the features about her and the interwievs she had given that morning and later on by phone were published it was all uphill for Kagome and downhill for Kagura.

On the front pages were the pictures of Kagura with another man and she was branded a cheater.

All the paparazzi were now more interested of Kagura and they were left be. Sesshoumaru had said that after some time they would slip away from everyone's mind, and Kagome was starting to believe him.

And when it so happened that a sex tape was published of Kagura with another man, it was a done deal. No one was against Kagome being with Sesshoumaru and everyone was fed up with the slut who had gotten her model contracts screwd up and reputation ruined.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"When are you two getting married?" Sango asked her friend, sifting on the chair she was sitting on. Her belly was really large now and she wasn't too far away from the labour. It could be any day now.

"We are not in a rush..." Kagome said, shrugging her shoulders. "We are just getting used to being a couple, you know. Learing about each other." A distant smile was brought to her lips upon remebering him say she would get bored of him in less than a year. It had been three months now.

"Hah," Sango muttered, "trust my word, it wont take you too long."

Kagome rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders.

"And soon you will have little white haired demons running around your house..." The pregnant woman painted the scenario.

Kagome glared and raised one eyebrow. A habit she had picked up from Sesshoumaru.

Sango raised her hands before her. "Alright, alright. Little angels."

They both broke out into laughter.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"Kagome, are you home?"

Sesshoumaru stepped in from the door, lowering his case on the table in the front hall of their little mansion get-away.

He proceeded taking off his coat and heard soft footsteps from behind him. He turned to look and saw his newly wed wife standing at the end of the stairs leading upstairs. She was dressed into nothing but a set of lingerie he recalled never seeing. The white lace really left little to imagination.

Kagome's lips tilted up to a smirk, and she posed for him, the smirk on her face widening. "Come and get me." She drawled out to him, turning her back at him. She ruffled her hair and looked bak at him over her shoulder. She shrugged the strip of the bra from her shoulder and increased her speed, running upstairs.

Sesshoumaru forgot his coat on the floor and followed after the vixen, loosening his tie. She was the best wife he could have ever hoped for.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Somehow Kouga had not let go of Yura once they had gone to a date, and after that, the woman had hard time being alone for he was constantly everywhere she was. When ever Kagome saw them, she would always remark how in love they were. Yura was enough challenge for Kouga to last and as he had told Kagome, he had never been so head over heels for anybody. Yura on the other hand was smitten by the interest the man showed her and loved every minute from teasing him when he couldn't resist her to walking home with him after their days at work.

Sango had given birth to a daughter and was well on her way to have a second child. They had finally gotten the dojo built and were giving lessons now, earning their living. Miroku still occasionally did freelancing for the papers but he seemed contended with his new life of peace and quiet away from the city. Oh, peace and quiet if you ignored the fact that their little baby daughter was keeping them up the nights with her screaming. Sango had been so tired the last time Kagome had seen her, but as tired as she was she was happy as well.

Kagome... well, she lived with her husband, whom she had been married to for two years now. She liked having someone - and not just someone, but him - to hold and be hers. She loved how she would be able to wake up in the morning next to him, feeling secure and safe in his embrace. Some days she wondered how it all had happened and if she was dreaming, going to wake up any minute. But it wasn't a dream, and when she heard that she was pregnant, her life couldn't have been more overwhelming. Waiting for their child to grow in her womb, she had the time in the world to reflect her memories. She thanked kami for tripping while walking that street few years ago, because that had led her to meeting him. Sesshoumaru...

Kagome glanced at her watch. He would be home in an hour. Smiling a little she let her eyes close, laying on the couch in the living room of their mansion with the sunlight bathing her in it's warm glow. She sighed contently and opened her eyes lazily, looking at the blue sky outside.

Life was good.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The End.

Author's Note: Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:


End file.
